Problem: Solve for $p$, $- \dfrac{5p - 1}{p + 7} = \dfrac{1}{10} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $p + 7$ $ -(5p - 1) = \dfrac{p + 7}{10} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $10$ $ -10(5p - 1) = p + 7 $ $-50p + 10 = p + 7$ $10 = 51p + 7$ $3 = 51p$ $51p = 3$ $p = \dfrac{3}{51}$ Simplify. $p = \dfrac{1}{17}$